25 instantes
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Cada momento es único, ¿verdad?. ¡Qué los disfrutes!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¡Bienvenido!

Hace unos días mi amiga Annie-chan Diethel me propuso hacer este pequeño reto y, con nosotras, arrastramos a WGAndrew. Se trata de una lista de palabras que conformarán distintos drabbles o oneshot (depende de la inspiración):

1- Insomnio

2- Agradecimiento

3-Espejo

4-Herida

5-Perdón

6-Amuleto

7-Cascabel

8-Promiscuidad

9-Sumisión

10-Colapso

11-Llamada

12- Tiempo

13-Tema libre

14-Infinito

15-Peligro

16-Preservativo

17-Zozobra

18-Mentira

19-Máscara

20-Delirio

21-Ojo

22-Agua

23-Jaleo

24-Fotografía

25-Cárcel

¡Qué disfrutes estos _25 momentos_!.

**Aviso importante: Antes de comenzar la historia, asegúrate de leer las palabras iniciales previas al fic. ¿Por qué? Porque allí encontrarás el tema y la pareja; ¿qué te gusta? Perfecto, me alegro y que disfrutes :3. ¿Qué no te agradan? Pues lo siento, pero agradecería que no lo leyeras para luego hacer comentarios vacíos. Thanks~.**

_Créditos: Mundo Fanfiction._


	2. Insomnio

¡Buenas noches!

Antes de nada, agradecerte que estés gastando tu tiempo en este fic, ¡me hace mucha ilusión! :3.

Te adelanto que vas a leer un **YamatoxMimi**, con rating **T. **Obvio que los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, si no iba a estar yo aquí…

¡Qué disfrutes!

-x-

Yamato estaba recostado sobre su cama, tratando de encontrar un título para la canción que acababa de retocar días después de componerla. Miró el reloj y tiró el bolígrafo a poca distancia con bastante rabia. ¡Aquello era una tarea imposible! Alzó la vista para mirar por la ventana y se encontró con la más intensa oscuridad nocturna.

A pesar de tener puesto los cascos de música, sintió el móvil vibrar sobre la madera. Un mensaje.

Al leerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, dejándolo sobre la mesa de nuevo. Al instante, comenzó a vibrar de forma más continuada. Descolgó el teléfono de mala gana mientras apagaba el reproductor.

¿Yamato? –sonó la voz al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás ocupado?

No, tranquila – respondió – Solamente estaba… componiendo.

Ah, ¿y va bien?

El joven se levantó y se acercó a la nevera para sacar una cerveza.

Bueno, podría ir peor…

¿Para cuándo tienes que presentarla? – se interesó la joven

No es para el grupo – dijo dando un sorbo a la lata – Y no preguntes más.

Se imaginó a Sora sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono, nerviosa.

¿Ni una pregunta?

Ni una – sentenció.

Vale, vale…

Yamato cogió aire y recordó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Por cierto, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Ah, pues acabo de llegar a casa…

¿Y dónde estabas antes? – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y apoyando el codo del brazo que sujetaba el teléfono en la rodilla

En el hotel de Mimí– respondió Sora.

Ah cierto, vino de América hace poco, ¿no?

Ayer – respondió Sora – Fui esta tarde a ayudarla a ordenar un poco sus cosas y se me hizo tardísimo. Ya sabes que Mimí viaja con su ropero metido en la maleta…

Yamato sonrió.

Sí, ya… Me gustaría verla de nuevo – dijo.

Sora rió al otro lado del teléfono.

A ver si me voy a poner celosa…

Guardó silencio un instante y se aclaró la voz.

Voy a colgar, ¡las musas vuelven a mí! –exclamó.

Vale, vale – rió Sora – Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

Sí.

Te quier…

Pero el chico cortó la línea antes de que Sora pudiera terminar.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió el bolígrafo… ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? La canción tenía un nombre que estaba pidiendo ser creado a gritos: "Innocence".

El timbre sonó y Yamato guardó las hojas a toda prisa dentro de los cajones de su escritorio. Tal fue su rapidez que al salir del cuarto tropezó con la mesa de noche, impactando su móvil contra el suelo y apareciendo en la pantalla el último mensaje recibido.

Mimí.

"_Por fin estoy aquí… estoy deseando verte, ¿sabes? En cuanto Sora se vaya salgo para tu casa, creo que no sospecha nada. Te quiero.''_

_-x- _

**Blablabla adicional:**

¡Tachán!

Me alegra si te ha gustado y lo siento si no ha sido así, intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez :3.

Finalmente, pedirte que dejes un review a este fic… él lo haría.


End file.
